A Long Time
by brokenxlovelies
Summary: Bella used to be friends with Edward in kindergarten, but she can't remember all of it. She doesn't even remember why she moved to Phoenix. Now, she's moved back to Forks and she's met Edward all over again.
1. Chapter 1

Okie dokie, Here's the new story. By the way-- to viewers who hadn't read the first story(it's been deleted), Bella was 5 years old when she moved to Phoenix, which makes her 16 now.

I know this chapter is a little boring, but after I get review's I'll be writing a lot more, and better.

I apologize for not having a long chapter, I just needed to see what you would say about this O

* * *

It had been eleven years since I moved from Forks to Phoenix. My mother dragged me here when I was younger after a small childhood trauma that I can't remember.

All that I can remember is my first kiss, everything else from my childhood is all a little blank because I suppose I never bothered to remember it.

I haven't seen my father since I moved, either. My mom had said that if he wanted to see me, he'd have to come here to do so.

Sadly enough, that motto didn't last long, considering I'm packing now to move back to Forks. And I'm more nervous that I was the first day of high school.

Don't get me wrong, I love my father. I miss him, a lot. But my mom… it's almost as if she despises him because when I was younger, after I moved with her here, he never called. He didn't do anything. And now I'm the one who has to call him to tell him I'm going back to Forks. I'm the one who has to fly on the plane alone to a place I haven't been in almost a dozen years.

I sat the last bit of my clothing down in my suitcase, zipped it up, and then headed down the stairs to find the phone, and my father's phone number.

As soon as I was in the kitchen with the phone in my hand, I did a little twirl to look again for the number, but I couldn't find it.

"Mom?" I yelled.

"Yes, Bella?" she yelled in a reply from down the hall.

"What did you do with Charlie's number?"

I waited for an answer, but when I didn't get one I looked down the hall to see my mom quickly coming to me.

She looked very confused. "Why do you need his number, Bella?"

"I already told you," my eyes rolled. "I'm going to Forks, mom?"

She nodded sullenly. "Yes, I know. His number's in the living room cabinet drawer."

That was weird. I lead myself into the living room and got the number. With my heart racing, I held the cordless phone in my hand and dialed.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

There was a grunt. "Hello?"

I could barely speak. "Hi, Charlie,"

"Hi… Who is this?"

…That hurt a lot more than I thought it would, even if I expected it. "It's Bella,"

"Bella! Hey! How are you, kiddo?"

"I—I'm okay, I needed to ask you something,"

"Sure, ask away,"

I took a deep breath. "Is my room in the same shape? If it is… Do you—Do you think I can go live with you…again?"

"I don't know, kiddo. What does your mom have to say about it?"

"Well, she said she didn't mind, but she's still mad at you about… about something I'm not sure about. Anyhow, Mom and her fiancé, Phil, are going to be traveling for a little while, and I'm not so fond of traveling, so I thought I could… go there." That took a lot of guts to tell him. I sighed, hoping for a good answer.

"Sure, you're always welcome here Bells. Your rooms a bit dusty, but it's salvageable…just not for your sinus'. I can clean it now, before you come, if you want." He coughed. I bit back a small smile, yep, that was the father I remember. Never wanting to clean, I could just imagine how much of a mess it would be at the house.

"Okay, I'll call you before I leave tomorrow."

"Okay, Bye."

"Bye…" I said lightly as I hung up the phone.

Holy crap, I was going back to Forks, Washington. I hung the phone up, and headed up the stairs.

My suitcase was packed in the corner, ready to go. I threw myself onto my bed just for a few minutes rest, closing my eyes. Suddenly the only thing I knew was a dark sub-conscience.

* * *

The next morning, I was all ready to go by about 11:30am.

And my mom had lost it. "I—I'll miss you, so much,"

"Mom, I'll see you soon,"

She sniffled as more tears burst into effect. "But Bella, it will be so long for me, you're like a little caterpillar, and you're turning into my butterfly!"

"Let me guess, you got that from another book?"

She nodded and cried more. I sighed. This will be a while.

* * *

After I called and told Charlie what time to pick me up, my mom took me to the airport.

Soon enough, we got there and my mom had yet another breakdown for about 5 minutes, but very quickly she hugged me and let me go board the plane.

---

My dad was there when I got off the plane, I shyly waved to him as I walked over to him.

"Hiya, Bells,"

"Hi, Char—Dad," My mom frequently reminded me to call him dad, though for the past eleven years I've known him by Charlie.

"Do you remember Billy, from the La Push Reservation?" he asked as he scratched behind his ear with his keys.

"Yes, I think so,"

"Well, it's not much but… Billy was selling this beat up truck and he said that since he'd known me long enough, he was willing to give it to me for free, so I got it for you,"

"You got me a truck?" I gaped at him.

He nodded and smiled that old crinkly smile.

I was happy, but I didn't like the fact he got me something so big, where would I park it?

I hugged him as a thanking for picking me up and getting me a vehicle, then awkwardly stepped away.

"Well, let's get home." He led me out of the airport to the parking deck, where the cruiser was parked. My father, a policeman… Apparently we had a lot more to catch up on than what I thought.

Soon, we were both in the car and on the way back to the house I once knew so well.

* * *

Well, what do you think?! Hawt or Nawt? R&R! Less than three!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking forever. Here you go!

* * *

Everything was the same as when it had been when I lived here almost a dozen years ago. The only differences were the pictures of my father and my mother together had been turned facing down, but still in perfect condition.

It was comforting to know this, but it scared me for Charlie. He'd been alone all this time, I don't know how I knew… but I could just tell. It's that little odd instinct. I couldn't particularly feel sorry for him, but I knew what it was like.

The door slammed shut, making me jump, to show a straining Charlie carrying my suitcase through the door.

"Do you need any help?" I asked, thinking he'd need a hand, considering if I could carry it, that didn't say much about a policeman's strength.

"No—" his face showed otherwise. "—I'm good."

"Okay, then."

I returned to scoping around the house, looking around. Some things were different, everything else was entirely the same. It wasn't as clean as it was when my mom and I lived here, but my mom also had OCD, so I couldn't complain about any filth when there wasn't any.

The wall paint was old, but it was the same. Slightly faded into an off-white bage color.

Yet again, Charlie scared me by stomping back down the stairs. I nearly jumped half as bad as I did the first time.

"I'll leave you to unpack, I've got to get a little bit of work done down at the station. Oh, I almost forgot. I went ahead and took the liberty of enrolling you in school. You start tomorrow, I'll write down the directions and leave them on the table later in case I'm not here before you wake up." He said in a quick huff. Waving, he left out the door gently slamming it behind him.

Well, that was the perfect reunion.

I headed on up the stairs to my old room, which was in better shape than Charlie had mentioned, but I had a lot of cleaning and unpacking to do. I'd better get to it.

* * *

When I woke up, I had a small headache from all my congestion last night, caused by cleaning. 

Charlie had not come home until about a half house after I'd gone to bed. I'd left him a note on the table saying where I put dinner in the fridge.

I headed out of my room into the bathroom with my bag of toiletries in my hand. I brushed my teeth, and attempted to do something with my messy brown hair. I figured I'd curl it, that way it would just hang loose and somewhat out of my way. After I did that, I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. A ugly mess, as always. My hazel brown eyes stared back at me with a look screaming that I was too ordinary.

With a huff, I returned to my room to hurriedly get dressed. I chose to wear a bage colored sweater with jeans. Anything easy to throw on was my kind of clothing.

I rushed down the stairs and grabbed some sinus congestion headache medicine, jogged to the kitchen and took it. I grabbed a bag of pop tarts, the directions Charlie left me on the table, my keys, and my backpack. I ran out the door to my truck.

It was lightly drizzling rain, so of course, I slipped. I got back up, got into my truck, and followed the directions to the school while eating my pop tarts.

I arrived to what I thought to be late at school with a half empty parking lot. I parked my truck in front of one of the many buildings, and finished my pop tart quickly while throwing my backpack over my shoulder, and hopping out of the cab of the truck.

I walked into a building that was marked as _Front Office_ and instantly wished I hadn't. It was bright, full of colorful plants, and humid. I felt like I was inhaling thick scented smoke, incense rather. It was that humid.

I walked up to the front desk to where a red haired woman wearing a purple shirt and old-style rimmed glasses was sitting. She didn't notice me for an awkwardly silent moment until I cleared my throat.

She jumped. "Oh, my goodness, you scared me. What can I do for you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I started off with an introduction, thinking that she would know me or something since Charlie enrolled me yesterday. She didn't blink.

"Hello, Isabella,"

I hated explaining myself. It was frustrating. "My father enrolled me yesterday… I'm here for a map and schedule?"

"Oh! Right you are. Alright, hold on just a moment." She shuffled a bunch of papers, and it felt like forever.

I stood there very silently and awkwardly waiting on two papers to be found. I wondered if Forks High would be anything like my school in Phoenix. Although the two different front office's did not say much, considering Phoenix's high school was ten times the size of this school.

She pushed the papers across the desk. "This is the map," she pointed to one paper. "This is our school's schedule," she pointed to the next. "And finally, this is a list of who your teachers are for what classes."

"Thank you," I took the papers without word and headed out the door into the open where I could breathe.

I took a big inhale, and looked on my list for where my first class was. Room 409 with Mr. Guinnaes for history. Interesting. This day just kept getting better and better.

I looked on the map for Room 409, which was apparently in a building near hear but was a couple feet away. I looked for Building 7, where the room was.

Over by Building 5, there was the most handsome boy I'd ever seen leaning against the wall. He was tall and had an athletic build with auburn hair. He appeared to be smoking a cigarette.

Building 7 was just past that one, so I began walking. I was near passing 5 when I got a good glimpse of the guy smoking a cigarette. He looked familiar, but I swore I didn't know him. I kept on walking.

That is until I tripped on a step that seemed to of slipped my eyesight. I prepared for pain to come or an impact with the ground, but instead I just felt someone holding my arm keeping me inches away from the ground.

I turned my head to see the boy with his cigarette on the ground that had been stomped, and a smirk on his face.

He lightly let me go to the ground so I could get up on my own.

"I made you drop your fag," I noted. It was a stupid comment, but his eyes staring at me were just odd.

"You haven't changed a bit," he said in a slightly deep voice.

"I haven't?"

"Not at all." He smiled this time. A crooked smile that rang a bell in my head like a teapot sizzling.

"Edward Cullen," I breathed his name out in a gasp, which made me cough a little.

He patted my back and offered me a hand up. I accepted.

"Well, hello to you too, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't the one who had changed a bit? "Hi, Edward. How did you notice it was me?"

"It's simple. Other than your face has formed, and you've gotten taller, you look the same. And your clumsy. I suppose it was just a good guess."

"Or good memory,"

He smiled. "Or good memory," he inhaled a deep breath and blew it completely out before he spoke. "Where are you headed, Miss Swan?"

"Building 7," I said in a squeaky embarrassing tone.

He smiled yet again, jeez, do I never fail to amuse people or what? "Would you like me to walk you there? You know, just in case you trip again."

"Smooth, very smooth. Sure,"

He smiled and walked with me down a little further before he said anything.

"It's good to see you again, Bella, It's been a long time."

I nodded. "It has been a long time."

"I still can't believe your mom overreacted,"

"Yea, I can't either. Wait, what?"

The bell rung, Edward cursed and zoomed to Building 5 with a yell of "I'll see you at lunch!". I walked right into Building 7, and right in front of me there was Room 409.

* * *

A little bit of where Bella was leaving for school in the morning was rushed, for which that I apologize. Other than that, what do you think? R&R Prz : ) 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here you guys go. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

I handed Mr. Guinneas my slip to sign as I walked in. He nodded at me and motioned for me to take a seat at the desk, and so I did.

He signed it, and sat down in his desk, staring at the classroom; it made me even more nervous.

I sighed, and looked out the window, thinking about earlier this morning. I actually saw Edward Cullen. The last time I saw him was when I was 5. I can't remember anything about him other than he was a great friend, and my first kiss. When I was younger, I thought of him as my angel.

I don't know why I didn't even stay in touch with him, I just can't remember. It strikes a huge nerve on me, because I've always missed him so much. There hadn't been a day that I've forgotten him, and I would always try to imagine what he looked like now.

Today though, he was so much better looking than I imagined. He still does look like an angel, but I would never dare tell anyone.

I was brought back from thought to reality by Mr. Guinneas announcing they had a new student. Me, being a blonde at heart, looked around for the new student.

"Her name is Isabella Swan," he stated. I realized after a short second that was me, and I stood up.

He walked over to me and handed me my slip. "Welcome to Forks, Isabella."

"Bella," I corrected out of habit. I never liked being called Isabella.

"Sorry, Bella. Everyone pull out your books and go to page 145, Bella, there's a history book on that table over there for you. Mike, could you get it for her?" he asked towards a red haired boy with freckles and glasses.

The boy nodded, and grabbed the book as he walked over to me.

As he handed it to me, he shook my hand slightly. "Hi," he said very shyly.

"Hey," I said cooly. He walked back over to his desk, and just a minute later our teacher started class.

* * *

An hour later, the bell rung. I stuffed my book into my backpack and threw it over my shoulder, walking out into the hall of Building 7 and leaned against the wall beside the classroom to pull out my paper.

I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up.

It was the red-haired boy from class. "Hey, I'm Mike,"

"Bella,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella," he said in a voice that sounded like he had something stuck in his throat.

"Umm," --I had to take a second to figure out whether or not he sounded like a frog-- "It's nice to meet you, too."

He gave a small smile. "Where's your next class?"

"I was just about to find out. Uh," I looked at the paper. "French…"

I sighed. French. The only language I hated more than I hated Spanish.

"Oh, well… do you mind if I… walk you to it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't mind."

He lead and I followed. I stayed quiet for the most part while he talked on and on about how when he was new here, he felt out of place too, so today shouldn't be but so bad. I simply kept on nodding my head and smiling at non-funny things.

Eventually, and thankfully, he stopped in front of a door that was marked 'Français (French)'.

I said my goodbye, and thank you, and walked into the room. Not many people were there, but I sat down and stayed quiet after I'd handed and retrieved my slip from this teacher.

Soon, the classroom was almost full. I looked up at the clock overhead of the classroom door; it read 10:54.

As soon as I looked down, I stopped. I think I even stopped breathing. Edward walked in with a short pixie like girl. They were laughing at something together, which made them both shine brightly.

He looked at me, and smiled even wider. He walked over towards me and took the desk directly to the right of me. The pixie girl took the one in front of him with a knowing look on her face.

He pulled out a piece of paper and began to write something down. I came back to focus and looked up to the teacher, because the class was about to begin in a few moments.

Half a second later, I felt something bounce off the top of my head into my lap. It was a scrunched up piece of paper. I picked it up and unraveled it sneakily under my desk.

It was from Edward, and it read:

_Hello Bella,_

_It's good to see you, mon ami. Will you sit with my family and I at lunch after French?_

I froze. Edward wanted me to sit with him and his family? Dang.

I quickly scribbled out his words and wrote down:

**Hi there,**

**It's good to see you too. Mon ami? What does that mean? I'm new to French.**

**Bella**

**P.S. Yes, I'll sit with you at lunch.**

I bundled it up and threw it at his head, but unsurprisingly I failed to hit the side of his head and have it bounce down. Instead, hit him straight on the nose. He smiled and shook his head as he unraveled the paper to read it.

He looked up from the paper to me and nodded at me, as if an understanding.

Not too long after this, the teacher began the lesson finally. I didn't understand half of it, but I got bits and pieces that I somewhat knew. The only things that I really knew was that 'la' depending on feminine usage or masculine, meant 'the', or rather a feminine term of the. Masculine usage of 'the' is 'le'.

As in, 'the brother' was 'le frère'. I'm not sure how this one works, but 'la petite' means the baby. 'Ma Petite' would be used as a pet name, 'Baby' rather. More so 'My Baby' though, but it doesn't have to be correct to me.

The teacher discussed terms for many things, involving family and numbers. I'm glad I got Beginner French.

Soon enough, French was over. I'd learned maybe two new things, wow. Lovely.

I packed up my stuff and headed out the door, trying to remember where the cafeteria was, but ended up reaching for my map.

Just as I got it in my hand, someone placed their hand on my shoulder. I jumped and almost stubbed my toe.

"Holy cow! You scared me." I squeaked.

It was Edward, of course. "You'll get over it. I'll walk with you to the cafeteria, if you don't mind."

Mind? How could I ever mind Edward walking me to lunch? "I don't mind,"

"Good, cause I would have walked you whether or not you minded,"

I looked at him when he said this, and he had a smug smirk on his face. I shook my head and let him lead the way.

Luckily, for me, I only bumped into him twice on the walk there. I always bumped into people while following them, although I didn't walk into Mike, I did to Edward.

I think it's when I get nervous that I bump into people, I'm not exactly sure.

Edward began a bit of small talk. "So, Bella. What made you move back to Forks so quickly?"

"My mom was about to travel with my stepdad, and I didn't want to travel. So, I decided to come back to live with my dad. I just got here yesterday morning, and I'm already in school. I'm not even completely unpacked yet."

"Oh," he said very quietly.

We both fell silent as we walked. It was actually really awkward walking with Edward now. We're so much older than we used to be.

All I remember from my childhood is that Edward was my ultimate crush. He was the cutest boy I'd ever seen when I was younger. He looked like an angel, and he was one. He still does look like one.

Only now, he's more handsome than cute. He's turned into something… so mystical. He's amazing to me, amazingly handsome, that is. Although, he seems kind of… mean, maybe it's just today. I'm don't really know.

We arrived to the cafeteria, and I followed him as he walked over to the table where four people sat.

* * *

R&R Please. To those that read the story before this, where the beginning started, I'm changing it around a little bit. You'll see that in the next chapter, and already a little bit here. Hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
